


Plagued Dreams

by TheWalrusAndTheCarpenter



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Abuse, Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, It's Fenris having a nightmare about Danarius so it's not going to be too happy, M/M, Nightmares, but it's not too graphic/descriptive, reference to slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalrusAndTheCarpenter/pseuds/TheWalrusAndTheCarpenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris froze. What was Danarius doing here? He was supposed to be dead. Danarius was dead. Fenris had killed him himself…Hadn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plagued Dreams

The Hawke Estate was silent. Normally, the nights were filled with Bodahn’s snores, but both he and Sandal had gone out for the evening – something about getting more resources for something or other – Hawke had been half asleep when Bodahn explained where. Since everyone was out, Hawke decided to invite Fenris over; this house was far too big for just one person. They didn’t do much, just talked and drank for a few hours before retiring to bed.

Hawke pulled Fenris in close. He was just so glad that he had been honest about his feelings all that time ago. The light breeze outside could faintly be heard from the bedroom, but it was Fenris’ soft breathing that had eventually lulled Hawke to sleep.

-

“St… stop!”

Hawke grunted, rubbing his hand over his face and beard in a sleepy trance. It sounded like Fenris’ voice, but, then again, it might have just been in his dream, so he decided to check just to be sure that Fenris was still asleep.

“Fen?” he whispered, just in case, and he turned over in the bed to find the usually stoic elf covered in a cold sweat with a pained expression stuck on his face.

“Shit. Fenris?”

Fenris didn’t respond, just curled up tighter into a ball. Hawke wasn’t particularly surprised. Ever since they had encountered Danarius, horrific dreams had plagued Fenris’ sleep most nights.

Gently, Hawke put a calloused hand on Fenris’ shoulder and tried to wake him but it was all in vain. It was often hard to wake Fenris’ up which Hawke thought was odd. For someone who had been chased and tracked down most of his adult life, the elf slept like a log. It pained Hawke to see Fenris like this, but he couldn’t wake him; all he could do was rub his arm and hope that it soothed him somewhat.

-

Fenris was in the dark, not the ‘midnight darkness that still allowed you to see in front of you’ dark, but the suffocating sort of darkness where you couldn’t even see your nose.

“My pet.”

Fenris froze. What was  _he_  doing here?  _He_  was supposed to be dead. Danarius was dead. Fenris had killed him himself…

…Hadn’t he?

“So glad you came crawling back to me, pet.”

With each venom-tainted word, Fenris felt as though he was being stabbed. Everything he had built for himself was crumbling at his feet, and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. But, where was Hawke? None of this made any sense, and Fenris hated the feeling it left in his gut.

“That dark haired mage was so weak-willed, so quick to die. He put up very little fight over you, shame really. That makes my job easier though, I can’t have anyone touching my precious property.” Danarius hissed.

This wasn’t real. This  _couldn’t_ be real! As Danarius went to cup Fenris’ face, the elf slapped it away and stood tall.

“I am  _not_ your slave Danarius, not anymore!”

The magister scoffed, and that one scoff made Fenris feel small again. Immediately, he was back to being the young, vulnerable slave boy that he was back in Tevinter.

“Oh, but you are Fenris, you’re  _my_  pet. I  _own_ you and you  _will_ obey me.”

Once those words had left Danarius’ mouth, a pressure was felt around Fenris’ neck and wrists. His stomach lurched in disappointment – his collar and shackles were back.

This had to be real. Everything felt so true, and Fenris knew from the start that he would end up back with Danarius. He always did.

Fenris spluttered as the collar began to tighten, cutting into his skin.

“Ye…”

“Sorry, I can’t quite hear you, pet?” Fenris could almost hear the smug grin on Danarius’ face.

“Y… Yes, master.”

“Good boy. You’re mine, Fenris, remember that. I will  _always_ get my property back-”

“Fenris? Fen?”

 _What?_  But that was Hawke’s voice…  _Danarius said Hawke was dead. That can’t be Hawke._

“Fen, please wake up.”

-

Eventually, all of Hawke’s shaking and calling worked as Fenris’ tear stained eyes began to flutter open.

“G-Garrett?” Fenris’ voice was hoarse and shaky, nothing like it usually is. “But Danarius said… You’re dead.”

The look on Fenris’ face made Hawke’s chest tighten and not in the ‘Maker, he’s making those adorable puppy eyes again’ way.

“Oh, Fenris…” Hawke wrapped the shaking, confused elf up into a hug. “You were having a nightmare again. I’m still alive, and I’m not going anywhere.”

Fenris was still tense in his arms. Hawke didn’t like it when Fenris was like this, but, considering how much he had been through, it was understandable that his nightmares affected him so much. He was just glad that he could help Fenris though times like this because he knew for a fact that Fenris would never trust anyone else enough to show this side of him.

“But Danarius-“

“Is dead,” Hawke confirmed softly. “And he’s staying dead.”

“But…”

Hawke pulled Fenris back so he could look at his tear-streaked face. Lifting up Fenris’ sweat drenched fringe, Hawke looked into his partner’s eyes.

“Fenris, please believe me when I say this: Danarius is dead and you’re safe. I’m always going to be here for you, and no one will ever hurt you.”

He placed a quick kiss to the elf’s forehead in an attempt to comfort him. It must have worked as he felt Fenris finally relax and his breathing return to normal.

“Garrett, I – Thank you.” Fenris flashed him a small, tired smile.

“C’mon,” Hawke said, pulling the covers back over them. “Think you can go back to sleep?”

Fenris nodded and moved closer to. Hawke, just wanting to feel his partner’s presence. Although Fenris was capable of defending himself, and he’d been doing it for years before he met Hawke, it was nice to know someone else was looking out for him too.

Placing his chin on top of Fenris’ head, Hawke pulled him in even closer. It wasn’t long before the two fell back to sleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Dragon Age fic!! Oh I hope it wasn't too bad and that they weren't too out of character, and if they are please forgive me since this is my first try. I only really wrote this because I thought the idea of Hawke kissing Fenris' forehead would be really cute. 
> 
> Ever so sweetly beta'd by lazycollegestudent on tumblr (thank you so much for the editing tips too!) If you have yet to check out her Templar Fenris / Circle Mage Hawke AU, I really do suggest reading it!


End file.
